The Gamer And The Smart Girl
by Veos G17
Summary: Link, a gamer with few friends has only dreamed about talking to Zelda, a girl in his math and history classes. One day, when he runs late, a chance encounter leads to something he could've never expected.


**Hey guys, Veos here! This is my first Zelda fic, so I hope you like it. Link may seem really OOC, but that's the way I designed him to be. Anyway, I hope you like chapter 1. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Gamer And The Smart Girl - Chapter 1

I'll be the first to admit that I don't speak much. Actually, I mean at all really. Most people think that I'm unable to talk, but I can, It's just that I don't want to. Talking to people means that there's less time for me to sleep and block out the world, to temporally forget everything. And I'm okay with forgetting everything. Everything but her. She's all that really matters to me. She's the reason I get up in the morning. She's the reason I even bother to go to school everyday. And ironically, she doesn't even know I exist.

I know all that there is to really know about her. I wouldn't necessarily call myself a stalker, I just follow her and listen in on some of her conversations. That's all. And when I'm not doing that, I'm sleeping. She's perfect, but she'd never notice someone as plain as me. If you couldn't tell, I don't have any friends.

Let me introduce myself, my name is Link Faron, I'm 18 years old and I just started college a few months ago. Until now I've been attending an all boys school, so being around so many girls makes me feel a little uncomfortable. It may be because that I haven't been around girls for so long, that I fell for 'her' or as most people call her: Zelda.

I wish I could just talk to her, but she's completely out of my league. Ugh...why must real life be so hard? The funny thing is, on the internet I have loads of friends who respect me and even envy me, but in real life I'm the complete opposite. If you haven't guessed already I'm a pretty hard-core gamer, and I devote all my time that I'm not spending studying or watching Zelda (again, not a stalker). Online is pretty much where the real 'me' is. I can act however I want without fear of being judged or ridiculed. And if I am judged or ridiculed by someone I just beat their character up. Pretty simple way of doing things.

Kinda sad that I'm eighteen and I'm too afraid to talk to a girl. My two friends, Sheik and Midna know about my little 'crush' and are always telling me just to go and talk to her. And I know what you're thinking: 'But Midna is a girls name' and that's because it is, but she doesn't really count as a girl to me, she's acts too much like a guy. My other friend Sheik lacks presence a bit, sometimes I don't even notice him standing next to me. So yeah, my two only friends in the world are a tomboy and a ninja. Oh well, I like them. Don't judge me.

I'm only in two of Zelda's classes which pretty much sucks for me. We have maths and history together. I don't even like maths or history but the fact that Zelda's in the class with me makes them my favorite subjects. It's too bad that we sit on complete opposite sides of the room and she's never noticed me. Isn't my luck just great?

To make matters even worse, I'm failing history and maths. Probably because I stare at Zelda all lesson long, but who knows? It could also be because instead of studying I play video games...hmm... And of course she's the smartest in the class. The social barrier between us just keeps growing in size.

In class I always get in trouble because I don't usually pay attention. It's not my fault if the window next to me is so interesting, right? Also homework is a bore. I'm the kind of guy who puts it aside until the last minute and then panics. C'mon, I mean, I'm not the only one.

Anyway, that's enough about me. What currently happening as I inner monologue is my teacher Mr. Rauru is lecturing me in front of the whole class about why I should pay attention in his classes. Oh dear teacher, your attempt is futile.

After all classes for the day ended I went home and logged on my computer. Before I play any games though, first I need to update my diary. Don't call it stupid, my diary is something I use to write down my thoughts and stuff. And pick up lines I hope to use on Zelda someday. I keep it all as a file on my computer as someone could easily steal it if it was on paper. I'm so smart.

When I finished with that I logged on to HW (Hylian warriors, an online game I play) and started a chat with my friends.

"So, ask Zelda out yet?" Midna joked, straight to the point like always. I sighed.

"Haha (If you couldn't tell that was a sarcastic laugh) and don't make fun of me noob, you're only level 12!" I replied mocking the fact that Midna wasn't really used to online games.

"Hey guys?"

"Oh shut up! At least I'm not too afraid to talk to Zelda!" Midna countered.

"Um, guys?"

"Says you, you're too afraid to ask a certain someone out too." I typed, probably making Midna really angry.

"GUYS?"

"You said you wouldn't tell anyone about that, don't make me kill you Link Faron, that secret dies with me and you okay?" She replied.

"GUYS! OMFG YOU HAVEN'T EVEN NOTICED I'M IN THIS CHAT!"

"Oh hey Sheik, when did you get here?" I asked.

"Just-just forget it..." He said.

"Anyway, lets play already!" Midna demanded. We played for a few hours, winning all of our matches because of my MLG skills, and then we all logged off.

"Wow, I didn't notice how late it was." I whispered. "I should probably make a start with my homework...hahahahahahaha!" I was joking of course. I was about to shut my computer down when I noticed a message flashing on my screen.

"Free computer?" I read out loud. Sweet! I clicked on the link in the email only to find that by doing so I downloaded a virus. DON'T TRUST THE INTERNET KIDS!

Why do I always fall for these things, I mean, I'm eighteen, you'd think I'd have some common sense by now... Screw it. I'll deal with it tomorrow. I should get to bed, I need my 11 hours of sleep. Like I said: Don't judge me.

The next day I had to run to the bus stop because I accidentally woke up late. When I reached the bus stop, I was completely out of breath, and doubled over trying to breathe. Someone from above handed me some water, I took it and drank.

"Ah, thanks." I said, taking another sip and standing up. The person in front of me, the one who gave me my water, was you guessed it: ZELDA. I almost did a spit take out of pure shock.

What do I say!? What do I do!? Well, for one I should probably give her the water back...I handed Zelda the water, and froze. I have no idea what to say next. She smiled, and looked at me with a puzzled look on her face.

"Hey, don't I know you?" She asked me, snapping me out of the trance I was currently in.

"Ummm...yeah. We're in the same math and history class." I said as casually as I could. I'm seriously shaking right now. I can't believe she's talking to me! And she knows who I am kinda!

I'm glad I was running late today.

* * *

**So? What do you think? Like it? Don't? Want another chapter? Please review, and I hope to see you in chapter 2 of TGATSG! Peace out!**


End file.
